Patent document 1: JP-A-2011-51427
Recently, a vehicle includes various operation apparatuses (e.g., in-vehicle electric apparatuses) operated by a driver in a vehicle. Various operation apparatuses correspond to an air-conditioner, an audio apparatus, or the like. Usually, this type of the operation apparatuses has a dedicated operation portion and a display portion. Therefore, as the number of the operation apparatuses mounted to the vehicle increases, or as the number of functions of each of the operation apparatuses increases, a load required for operation may increase.
A configuration in which multiple operation apparatuses are operated using a common operation portion and a common display portion is proposed (referring to Patent document 1). In a configuration described in Patent documents 1, a display device (i.e., a display portion) is provided in an upper part of a center console, which is provided between a driver's seat and a passenger seat, and a multiple operation switch (i.e., an operation portion) is provided in a lower part of the center console.
The applicant of the present invention has found the following with respect to a vehicle user interface.
Even if the configuration described in Patent document 1 is used, in a case where a driver operates the operation portion, the driver turns one's eyes on the display portion from a driving visual field. Therefore, the load to the driver when an operation is performed may be reduced more.